The Internet allows users access to a large amount of information, and the amount is constantly increasing. However, the increasing amount of information makes it difficult for the users to find information that is interesting or relevant to what they are looking for. Recommendation engines are available which, through various methods, recommend to the user information or entities that are publicly available (“public entities”) such as, web sites, articles, blogs or other users which the user may find interesting or relevant. However, existing engines typically require the user to share user information with a recommendation provider.